Not all loves labors are lost
by KiminyCricket
Summary: Love is growing in all directions, in the gryffindor house, with all the wrong people. PG-13 for language, could be more explicit content in the future. Please Reveiw. Flames excepted
1. part one

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
NOT ALL LOVES LABORS ARE LOST   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
CHAPTER ONE- PARANOIA PARANOIA EVERYBODYS COMIN TO GET ME  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I heaved a huge sigh of relief as I rolled up and tied, my now finished,  
Muggle Studies essay on Great wizards in the 1650's. I could've already  
finished that paper, it could have been done days ago, the day it was  
assigned even. Its all her fault. I winced and felt a sharp pang of guilt wash  
over my body, its not her fault she's so damn pretty. I then reached under my  
pillow and pulled out a small picture frame that concealed a picture of, the  
gorgeous beauty I had lusted over secretly ever since my second year at  
hogwarts. I dare not speak a word of my feelings for her for 3 reasons. Me  
being 7th year and her being a 6th I would constantly be ridicululded because  
she was younger. Also she sometimes tended to be immature and had  
befriended some of the 'outcasts' at the school. And the last reason  
I couldn't say anything about my love for the bright-eyed sweetie, was this  
girl happened to be the one and only younger sister of one of his best buds  
since his since his first year, Ron Weasley.  
I brung my lips to the photo frame, and kissed the cheek in the picture  
that belonged to the beautiful Ginny Weasley. And then with a quick but  
useless glance around his four poster bed curtains I slipped the picture back  
underneath my pillow. And pulled the covers up to about my waist, 'cause of  
the sickly hot weather they dare not reach any higher than that'. I laid my  
head upon my soft satin pillow case and allowed my self to be buried into  
sleepy darkness.  
I hadn't slept more than a few minutes when I woke in a screaming fit,  
sweat was drenching my face. "What a horrid dream" I muttered to myself.  
Then I heard a creak as if someone had stepped on a old floorboard. "ugh-oh,  
Ginny". I ran like hell to the common room and once I was there I didn't stop,  
and ran to the girls dormitory. I took a quick glance at each of the beds.  
"Everything is fine Dean, your totally losing it."  
And with that I silently walked back to the boys dormitory, and laid back  
down on top of the sheets. And Sighed. "You've got to get a grip of yourself,  
it ain't gonna happen, she doesn't like you." I lay there saying over and over  
that I didn't really love her. But nothing would help the pain I felt to love her,  
hurt any less.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
CHAPTER TWO-You Don't Know How Hard It Is To Be the New Girl In School  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hmm.. Something is missing..." I scanned my image in the mirror On my new school  
Vanity that I shared with Gaia. My Hair was cute as could be pulled in 2 tight buns high on  
my head. May I add that my buns also had scarlet streaks that I added with a simple spell  
I had learned from my American hairdresser, back in Venice, California. I had on my  
favorite pair of earrings that had one little dangling boxing glove on each side, my  
necklace that read plainly in shiny silver coil 'Pure'. And I had on a scarlet tank top with  
thick straps that matched my hair. And a new plain black robe. With moderately short  
black shorts that matched my stormy black hair. I looked at my side of the vanities top  
shelf and realized at once, what was missing.   
"Lipstick! But I don't have any lipstick that would look good with this outfit, just dark  
green and dark orange" I pondered the ways I could fix my small problem. I walked over to  
yet another vanity where 2 girls where sitting applying light and dark rosy blushes. She  
tapped the short one and saidHey Lav, umm... Can I borrow your favorite purple  
lipstick? Puh-weeze?" "You are so convincing" Lavendar said gushing. "I know".  
I hurriedly rushed down to the great hall, ready for breakfast and morning classes. But  
I must have been in too big of a hurry, because mistakenly, when I sat I got strange looks,  
from 2 burly boys, and a small cocky looking boy with ghost white blond hair. "umm..  
opps, wrong table, so sorry, but its nice to meet you, I'm Maria Devara, but you can call  
me Ria." I stuck my hand out to the cocky boy, but he just looked at me disgusted, and  
asked. "Are you a gryffindor? And what does your necklace mean by pure? I haven't seen  
you around, are you new? Did You sneak in? Are you working for You-Know-Who?  
Plotting to kill Potter?" He said this quite quickly I almost didn't catch it all. my hand drop  
to my side "Ummm... Yes I'm new, and in gryffindor, as if that isn't obvious? Well I must  
go join my house now, but before I go, Who is Potter?". The 3 boys all looked at me and  
gasped.   
"Hey keep your mouths open like that and you might catch a fly" I said in comment to  
the boys astonished looks. The scrawny boy just stuck out his hand and pointed towards a  
kind of gangly dark haird boy, who sat next to him I must say was rather cute. Even from  
behind. "ohh.. Who cares about potter, who's that sitting next to him, He is kinda cute?" I  
said. "Oh just Finniginn noone special". I walked towards Finniginn and slowly Greeted  
him, and learned his first name was Seamus. And He was a 7th year. 'Damn I thought,  
knew he was too good to be true'. Well I could at least get to know him, maybe he might  
even consider kissing me. 'oh good my first day at school and already getting interested in  
someone kissing me'. "oh shutup" I muttered under my breath. "Umm.. Seamus Would  
you be so kind as to take me off to my classes after breakfast, Dumbledore says I  
should-" but I got cut off. "Sure whatever no problem." I would have been happy, but right  
after that he abruptly turned around facing a frail looking boy in glasses, and began  
discussing something about the frail boys toad, and a man named Professor Snape. I  
quite grumpily finished my Pineapple Pancakes & cherry syrup (A/N: I know its weird  
okay). Then he showed me to my classroom, in complete and utter silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
CHAPTER THREE-its an Archie comic book thing  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I never thought I'd have so many friends, at hogwarts, but I have tons. As soon  
as Hermi and I walked into the Great hall for breakfast, I herd the familiar "Yo Carrot  
Top". I smiled and walked over to one of my best buddies. "Hey Dean, Hows my  
favorite dueling parter" I asked him giving him a gentle noogie. "You just like me,  
cause' I let you win" Dean said laughing. " Uh so thats why you always do that  
dramatic pain episode everytime I use a wimpy spell" I said joking. At that time I  
realized that two of Dean's buddies and one of them my old crush-what was I thinking  
he is sooo not my type- "Oh Hiya, Ron, Harry" I said waving to them and sitting. I  
helped myself to some strawberry tarts and Pink Lemonade.  
I was in the middle of a convo with hermi about Care Of Magic Creatures, when  
my mouth droped down reaveling my half eaten food. I quickly shut my mouth. But  
asked Hermi, "Who's that must be new, wonder why she is talking to Seamus". "Oh  
yeah, thats Ria she is new, she is an exchange student from america. Hey are you  
getting jealous again?" Hermi asked me wide eyed. I coughed and pulled my hair  
behind my ears. "What! Why would I be jealous, I was just curious I haden't seen her  
around, is she in Gryffindor?" I said defensively. "Whoa, chill out drama queen, I was  
just messin' with you. I mean why would you care, its not like you like seamus" Hermi  
said in her own defense.Yeah I don't like him, I just daydream about him constantly.  
"Well I'm gonna go say Hi to her, are you gonna come with me. I'm finished" I asked  
hermi, then looking at my plate. "Thats okay you go. I've already said Hi to her to this  
morning, plus I need to talk to proffessor Binns about yesterdays class." "alright well I  
guess I'll see you atlunch, I'll be sitting with Taylor & Co. well see ya" I said standing  
up, and fixing my long flaming hair- it had grown a few inches past my jeans line (A/n:  
your jeans line is where you pants begin).  
"Hi, You must be new, I'm Ginny Weasley, aka Carrot Top, and You are?" I Asked  
her shaking her hand lightly. "I'm Maria Devara, call me Ria, I'm new to the school  
from Venice, Califronia, I'm American. I'm A Gryffindor, I do believe I Meet your friend  
Hermione this morning, And I ment my vanity partner Gaia, everyone has been so kind.  
Espicially Seamus here, he has kindly offered to show me to my classes" Ria said. "I  
didn-" Seamus began but was cut off. "We better get going" Ria said.  
and I was left just stang there alone, in awe. -how rude- she just cut him off and she  
just, ughhh. I stormed over to my seat, picked up my creamy brown, leather satchel  
that heald my books and stormed off towards my first class of the day. Potions.  
I thought well at least I'll be concentrating so hard I won't be able to think about  
that flirty tramp, who is after Seamus. But I was thinking wrong because, Who  
happened to be the first person I saw when I walked into the dark, dreay and cold  
classroom, None Other than The Vixen herself, sitting at the seat right next to mine.  
Ughh, please don't let her be in all my classes. I walked over to her and said " Hi we  
meet again, umm ria could I see your schedule?" "Sure here you go, hey won't it be  
great if we have all the same classes together, we could have lots of time to talk" Ria  
said excitedly. DAMMIT!! we have all the same classes, I'll never get rid of her.  
  
A/N: Well I hope you liked the first 3 chapters. I know the chapters are pretty short  
but oh well you'll get over it. if you like the story please reveiw it. and if you don't  
like it send me flames, i don't care, i want your honest oppinon of those chapters.  
also if i get some good reveiws i will surely countinue the story. i already no my  
ending and what you just read was the begining but i don't yet have a middle, though i  
do have some funny ideas. So please reveiw !!! Oh and i warn you there may   
be more explicit content in the future of this story. oh and in case you are a little slow, the first is deans pov, the second ria pov, the third ginnys pov.  
  
Disclaimer~ I own Maria Devara, she is my orginal charecter. She owns her robe,  
earrings, necklace, shorts, and shirt. Gaia is not my charecter nor is she j.k. rowlings.  
Gaia is pigwidgen (i hope i spelled your name right) property, she created her and i  
don't own her. I REAPET GAIA ISN'T MY CHARECTER. And all other charecters are  
owned by Madame J.K. Rowling.   
  
Also if you wish you may use Maria in one of your stories, just remember to stick to  
her personality, she is flirty, and has black hair that extends half way down her back,  
she loves sports- especially boxing and kickboxing- and her best friends are the ditz  
sisters -Lavendar & Parvati 


	2. part two

A/N: Some of you found my last story counfusuing, because you didn't know who was taking so here it is for you before you read the story. Chapter Four- Seamus Chapter Five-Ria Chapter Six- Ron I sugest you don't read this one unless you have read the first one, or you might be a tad bit lost. I will be working on the next 3 chapters as soon as this one is posted, it should take me about an hour and a half to finish up the next 3 chapters, but i am making no promises. I left this one in a cliffhanger. Oh and just because at the begining of chapter five she is sucking on a blood pop, she isn't a vampire, she really does just like the way they taste. Now on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
CHAPTER 4- Like Sugar And Water Mixed. I Attract Flies.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I groaned silently. Could she possibly be more of a flirt? I mean the  
outfit says it all. You sure can tell she is an american (A/N: please do not  
be offended any americans). Well First Impressions do say it all, I don't  
like her attitude at all. She just waltzed right on over and asked, bet yet  
told me that I was her tour guide for the day. Shessh. Well at least now  
I can get rid of her. I got Divination next maybe, My Crystal ball won't  
show me and a certain girl walking to class rooms. "Well this is my class  
huh? Pretty Chilly down here. Well better head in gotta greet my new  
teach ya know. Ciao!" She said kind of preppy/snottyly. I waved my  
signature wave and walked off the other direction and up the dark stone  
staircase. Well at least since I'm a year ahead of her we won't have any  
classes together. Or so I thought...  
WHAT!!! I panicked what was she doing here. She was a 6th year! She  
isn't supposed to be here. I sat their in my normal chair in Transfiguration  
class after lunch-she had found sombody else to be her afternoon class  
guide thank god- I walked over to her chair and slowy asked her if she was  
lost, if maybe her guide had showed her the wrong class room. But nope it  
wasn't either of those reasons. She took advanced Transfiguartion.  
Ughh- why me. Oh well it'll be okay Seamus its just one class. Thank god  
its just one class. But one class was triple enough for me. Because as the  
week drawled on, for every project that needed partners MCgonagal  
would pair me with her.   
The rumor mill now had a new shipment. That I was the hotest thing  
since jet-powered roller skates to the new exchange student. As if i didn't  
already know that. Every chance she could get, her and the ditz sisters  
where looming around me. Of course at first it tottally creeped me out but  
by the end of the week I had gotten used to it.But it was still annoying. So  
when the weekend Arrived I would have tooken any chance I could get to  
get out of the school, and thank you thank you thank you lord, it was a  
hogsmeade weekend. Me and the gang decided we would all Put together  
a bit of money and raid out Honeydukes. Since Ria was an exchange  
student I didn't think she would have a permission slip since hogmeade is  
in london, a ocean way, but she did. And that trip was the worst trip to  
hogsmeade I have ever had. The ditzy trio stalked me and the guys the  
whole trip. We ignored them at first but when they to the.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
CHAPTER FIVE: ITS JUST LIKE BEING A FBI AGENT  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Today was the funest day of my life. I sighed and took another lick of  
my blood pop- I know they are weird but I think they taste good okay- I  
scooched closer to the side of my armchair. I started to think back to the  
afternoons events. It was Me, Lavendar, and Parvati. We all staked out  
honeydukes following them everywhere, looking at all their selections. We  
had such a fun time seeing them look over their shoulders to see if we  
where still there.  
Of course spying on them was all fun and good, but me and the girls  
hadn't yet gotten to by anything. So when the guys all started heading out  
of the store, the tree of us meet in the middle. "Their Going to gladrags  
to look at outfits for their Graduation Dance" Parvati said rolling her eyes  
at the idea of the guys wearing tuxes. "Well then lets give'em a break and  
do some shopping of our own" I said picking up a chocalate frog. My  
friends both licked their lips at the site of the frog and nodded their heads  
in agreement. We shopped til' we droped, and left the store about an  
hour later with 1 galeon, 7 sickles, and 4 knuts worth of candy. -I know  
thats alot of candy but it was my first time in the store-  
After we left the store we all went to the 3 broomsticks so we could  
rest our feet, and divide up all of our candy. We order 3 butterbears, and  
found a small both near the middle back of the shop. We sat down and  
dumped the bulging bag of candy out on the boths table. If it hadn't been  
for My and Lav's arms it would have went spilling all over the floor. So   
thats what we did we sat and drank butterbeer-2 rounds- while Parvarti  
sat and muttered stuff under her breath "3 frogs for ria, 3 frogs for me and 3 frogs for  
lav.2 pumpkin tarts for ria, 2 pumkin tarts for..." After the candy had been divided we  
all put our still preety big piles of candy in our satchels. We all took one  
last swig of butterbeer and got up from the table. We threw away our  
bottles of butterbeer, and walked outside to hear abunch of voices going  
on at the top of the hill where the shreiking shack was.  
We climbed up to the top of the hill, sneaked up behind, Ron, Neville  
and Colin Creevy, And scared the living daylights out of them. We walked  
around them so we where facing them. "So what brings you up here  
boys? Not a brawl I reckon?" Lavendar said batting her eyes with the  
first sentance, then looking up and down at neville with the second.  
"Well actually we were just about to..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
CHAPTER 6: WHO EVER SAID GIRLS WHERE CHICKENS WAS WRONG  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Don't tell them Colin!!! My Girls to what do we owe this pleasure?"  
I asked not bothering to hide the sarcasm in my voice. It was the ditz  
sisters and their groupie. The had been following up around like little a  
little puppy dog. All because The new american chick liked Seamus. And of  
course he new but he didn't like her. in fact many time in the common  
room he had called her a flirt, and a pushover. "She didn't ask me if I  
wanted to show her around, she told me I was going to show her around" I  
recalled Seamus saying the day after she had arrived.  
"Oh come on Ron, tell please, you know I won't leave you alone until  
you tell us" Lavendar said walking over and slipping her arms around my  
neck. I gently Pushed her off of me and said " Look why don't you girls  
just go away and follow so-" but I got cut off my Seamus's hand over my  
mouth. "No no Ron, why don't we let the girls play, See what Ria is really  
made of." Seamus said look at me with a tint of evil in his eyes. At my Right  
harry look at me crazyly with a evil smirk on his face. Dean then walked  
up to Ria. I then looked over at Dean. He raised his eyebrows,then  
nodded his head. Dean walked over to the girls. "Well you can stay up  
here with us on one condition." Ria raised one eyebrow and look Dean  
over "And Whats that Mr. Khaki pants?" "Hey I like my- but thats not the  
point. You gotta join the game" Dean said waving his arm over to the  
shreiking shack.  
"The Game and what exactly are the rules to this game?" Ria asked  
with suspicion lingering in her voice. And thats when Harry stepped up."I  
can take it from here Dean (dean backed away) Each person takes a  
challege from this hat (a top hat sudenly appeared in his hand) And either  
You have to preform the challege, which may I add can be pretty tuff, or  
you have to eat ton tounge toffee or you have to eat a acid pop. Either  
way you gotta do the task" Harry finished triumphantly. "Reach in laddies.  
Ria your first to perform.   
She reached into the top hat and pulled out a piece of paper. "Break  
Into the Shrieking shack, and take a picture of whats inside. But I can't I  
don't have a-" she said nervously. Seamus walked up to her and handed  
her a polaroid camera. "You do now, you better hurry you only have a little  
bit of time" Seamus said with a laugh. She broke her way in and as she  
went into the house. Only minutes after she walked into the house, there was loud fits of giggles. I looked around. The laughs were coming from....The House  
  



End file.
